The Legend of Korra: The Same Game
by maila08
Summary: Azula possessed her granddaughter...two can play that game...


Again, you know who to thank...BG-13!

* * *

"So how are we going to contact Aang?" Karah asked sitting next to her brother who was now on the floor.

"We meditate," he responded, connecting his fists and taking deep breaths. His sister groaned loudly. The little Waterbender opened an eye to give his sister a look and she scowled before going into her meditative stance.

"What are you two doing?" Korra asked weakly. Both kids opened their eyes and looked over to the bed to find their mother trying to sit up. They quickly got up and propped the pillows so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Well?"

The twins looked at each other before saying in sync, "I have to go to the bathroom."

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Come on, spill it," she said. Both kids groaned as they made their way to the bed.

"We were trying to meditate," Karah responded.

"She was trying, I actually did," Mac corrected. His sister punched his shoulder and he smirked.

"Why were you meditating?" the Avatar asked, closing her eyes. The twins looked at each other. Their mother was going to freak out if she knew what they were trying to do. But she'd know if they lied and it would only upset her more.

"We want to talk to Aang," the little Firebender responded. Korra gave her a confused look.

"What for?"

"We know that Azula took over Sozi's body," the little Waterbender began.

"And we figured two can play that game," his sister finished.

Korra took in her children's words before realizing what their plan was. "Absolutely not!" she said sitting up and immediately regretted it. Azula's lighting had hit her in the chest but the burn mark had spread all the way to her left shoulder. It had almost hit her heart. She let out a yelp and placed a hand over her wound, grinding her teeth together.

Mac gently removed his mother's hand and replaced it with his own, willing the water to glow. Korra relaxed a little and a thin layer of sweat covered her forehead. The little Waterbender closed the wound as much as he could but lightning strikes were hard to heal and almost always scarred.

"I'm ok," she said after a while, placing her hand over her son's. He nodded and hopped off the bed to be next to his sister.

"We want to help," her daughter said.

Korra shook her head. "It's too dangerous."

"We can take care of ourselves," her son replied.

"I won't risk your lives again," she whispered, looking away from her children. The twins snuggled close to their mother and she wrapped her right arm around them.

"We need to stop her," Karah whispered.

"Let us ask Aang. If he says no then we won't. But we have to try," Mac added.

"You can't fight her, Mom."

Korra looked at her children. They were right. She was in no physical condition to fight Azula, not even mentally. She was completely worn out and wouldn't stand a chance, even in the Avatar State. Finally she let out a sigh and reluctantly nodded. The twins smiled and each gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're burning up," the little Firebender noticed.

"I'll be fine," the Avatar whispered, closing her eyes. The girl dipped the cloth in water and placed it over her mother's forehead before returning to their meditative position.

"Mac, Karah," she called weakly. They looked at her. "Next time don't use the bathroom excuse…that one is mine," she added with a small smile. The twins chuckled and returned to their meditation.

* * *

"Get out while you still can!" Sozi pleaded clutching her head, trying to remain in control for as long as she could.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Sytka said as he took a back. His cousins glared at him. "We need everyone else. Three kids aren't going to get very far," he added.

"He's right," Ty agreed. Ami reluctantly nodded and they headed to get the adults.

* * *

The twins sat in deep meditation. Finally after what seemed forever they heard Aang call out to them. Mac opened his eyes and found himself in a place he had never been before. It was dark and gloomy, a storm brewing in the sky above him. This couldn't be the Spirit world his mother had told him about. He stood up and looked around before putting his face in his hand and shaking it. Of course his sister would take longer to get there.

"Mac?" he heard her call and he turned around to find her walking towards him.

"What took you so long?" he asked with a scowl. Karah rolled her eyes.

"I'm here aren't I?"

He nodded. He was actually surprised she had made it. "Let's find Aang."  
The twins walked around for what seemed like forever before they found an Airbender sitting at the base of a tree in a meditative position. "Aang?" they called. The Airbender looked up and smiled, motioning them to sit with him. Both children obliged.

"We want to propose something to you," Karah said. The Airbender chuckled.

"Right to business like your mother," he commented.

She nodded before continuing. "Mom can't fight Azula in the state she's in." He gave her a nod.

"So we were wondering if you were willing to play the same game as her," Mac continued. "As in you possessing one of us in order to stop her."

Aang grimaced. "Do you know what you are asking? How dangerous it is?"

The twins looked at each other and nodded. "Yes."

"It isn't only dangerous for you it is also dangerous for your mother."

"What do you mean?" the little Firebender asked.

"If I were to agree to this and posses one of you, whatever happens to you physically and mentally will be transmitted to Korra. She will feel the pain you feel, she will suffer if you suffer. And most importantly, if you die so does she and the cycle will break," he informed them.

Karah looked at her brother and saw the same worried expression she had. Their mother was everything to them; they loved her more than anyone they'd ever know, as much if not more than their father. She had given up so much for them. The little Firebender remembered when their grandmother told her and her brother of their mother's pregnancy, how she'd remained strong for them. And because of that they had to remain strong for her.

She threw another glance at her brother and he nodded. "We know the consequences and we accept."

Aang gave them a sharp nod. "Whoever I posses must have a spirit that is pure. It can have no faults."

The little Firebender placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and he nodded. "I'm the eldest of the two but my brother should do it."

Mac's mouth dropped. He had assumed until that very moment that his sister would take on the responsibility. "What?"

"I know you can do it little brother. Let's face it, you're calmer than me. I'm just like Mom when she was younger. I'd risk her life if I did it and I know you can," his sister said before she faded away from the spirit world.

"Are you ready?" the Airbender asked.

"Born that way," he said with a grin, using his sister's line.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting but-" Ami began.

"We have a problem," Ty stated.

"A big one," Sytka added.

* * *

"Sozi's no longer in control then?" Tenzin nervously asked.

The children shook their heads. "No."

"We need to act now! We don't know what Azula is planning," Zuko insisted.

"I can take a guess," Bolin said as he saw the White Lotus guards walk towards the house. Except they could tell they weren't in control. Their movements seemed like that of a puppet.

"We need to protect Korra!" Mako stated.

"You guys need to meet them!" Karah stated as she walked into the living room. "I'll stay here and protect Mom. Help is on its way."

The adults and children nodded and went out to meet the guards who threatened to enter the house. A battle began and everyone had their hands full. Zuko managed to bring down three sentries and spotted a familiar figure in the quad.

"Azula," he said before going after her.

"You want a rematch, Zu-Zu?" she taunted when he reached her.

"You don't stand a chance Azula!"

She gave a menacing laugh. "Don't make me laugh, Zu-zu!" she replied as she threw her deadly blue flames at her older brother.

The two went head on. Throwing and dodging each other attacks. Zuko may be old but the Firebender had years of experience on his side. However, though Azula inhabited the body of a child, her power was enhanced by her spirit self. She took lightning in her fingertips and sent it at Zuko who expertly took it and aimed it at her. Azula's evil grin faded and was replaced by that of a scared child.

"Uncle Zuko?" the girl whispered.

The old Firebender ground his teeth as he released the energy into the sky, unable to deliver a final blow. The girl took the distraction and sent a blue flame to his side, knocking him back. Zuko clutched his side as he tried to get up.

"After all these years you're still weak!" Azula shouted. "Now I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago," she added as she raised her fist. Before she could deliver the blow a water whip wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back.

She looked over and found Mac on one knee, a hand on the ground, his eyes closed.

"Stupid brat!" Azula screeched. "I'll show you who you're dealing with!"

The Firebender threw a series of blue flames at the Waterbender but he blocked them, creating an ice dome around him. He then melted it down and sent icicles at her, which she avoided. They boy remained with his eyes closed as he continued to avoid her attacks.

"You won't get very far," she taunted. "Once I'm through with you, I'll end your pathetic mother as well!"

Mac's face hardened as he turned to face his opponent. Azula temporarily stopped her attacks to see what he would do. His fists clenched and he opened his eyes, revealing pure white.


End file.
